


knock me out

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Face Slapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Правда, я так заебался за день, что на многое можешь не рассчитывать, — добавил Тренер.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 33





	knock me out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/gifts).



То, насколько злым становился Рэй, стоило ему не выспаться, отражалось на его поведении достаточно сильно, чтобы его не заёбывали лишними вопросами и старались вести себя неприметно. Некоторые кризисные ситуации на работе (говорил ему брат, что добром подобное никогда бы не закончилось) в последнюю неделю довели Рэя до того, что он начал спать не больше пяти часов в день и скрипел сжатыми зубами не только когда блаженно (только в его воображении) утыкался головой в подушку.  
Ему требовалось снять напряжение, а тот, кто лучше всего с этим справлялся, к сожалению, тоже жил полноценной и непредсказуемой жизнью взрослого человека. Ещё и человека, решившего, что воспитывать одновременно больше одного лба с сомнительными моральными ценностями, это хорошая идея. Про выбор жизненного пути Тренера брат Рэя в общем-то сказал бы тоже самое — добром не кончится.  
И это же выражение использовал Рэй, когда написал Тренеру, что ему не просто нужно, ему строго необходимо, чтобы они встретились. От использования капслока воздержался чудом. Написал и стал нетерпеливо ждать. Ждать начал ещё в баре, рассудив, что ехать домой нет смысла. Пытался предсказать дальнейшие события, и это удалось, Тренер ответил, что у Рэя ключи есть, так пусть едет к нему домой и ждёт там.  
Правда, я так заебался за день, что на многое можешь не рассчитывать, — добавил Тренер. Рэй удержался и не написал в ответ, что он в этой жизни уже вообще ни на что не рассчитывает и ничего ему не нужно. Кроме Тренера. И чем ближе, тем лучше. Даже если это приведёт к тому, что Рэй опять окажется невыспавшимся.  
В квартире у Тренера Рэй первым делом открыл все окна, чтобы стало прохладнее, ушёл в душ и там постарался не делать воду горячее (хотя очень хотелось), после чего вытащил из шкафа первые попавшиеся штаны и натянул их. Забравшись на диван, он включил телевизор, лишь бы тишина не начала его забирать в сон. Не слишком помогло, тогда Рэй предпочёл походить по квартире. Даже пораздражал себе слух тем, что нажал клавиши не в том порядке, заставляя пианино звучать, как кота в финале проигранной битвы.  
Где-то на изучении газеты (трёхнедельной давности, не меньше), Рэй услышал, как Тренер зашёл в квартиру. Он свалил набитую спортивную сумку на пол прямо у порога и тяжело выдохнул. Стоило только взглянуть на Рэя, как Тренер улыбнулся, но с заметным трудом.

— Дай мне пару минут, — он показал Рэю свои ладони, стащил кроссовки, чуть не повесил спортивную куртку мимо крючка, нахмурившись, снял очки и ушёл умываться.

Рэй посмотрел на собственные часы. Начало одиннадцатого. Ему бы уложить Тренера спать и всё, но нутро зудело от невыпущенной энергии. Заснуть в таком состоянии вряд ли получилось бы. Рэй оставил очки на газете и переместился на диван.  
Тренер нереально устал — где-то на одном уровне с Рэем. Он отказался ужинать, поцеловал вместо губ в щёку и рухнул рядом более шумно, чем до того бросил спортивную сумку.

— Я... — он отложил очки на стол позади: — я хочу проспать где-то с неделю.  
— Отличный план, но я бы удвоил ставку.  
— Но мне нельзя, — пальцам он выводил круги на колене Рэя.  
— Мне тоже, — с сожалением выдохнул Рэй. — Но раз уж я тут, то можно разбавить твои серые будни, — продолжение глупой фразы на ум не пришло, Рэй закусил губу, оставшись не сильно собой довольным.  
— Я открыт к предложениям, — Тренер хлопнул ладонью ему по колену. Рэя от этого движения озарило.  
— Есть идея, — сказал он и наклонился поближе, чтобы поцеловать возле уха: — в которой будут участвовать твои руки. Сил хватит?

Тренер, если и удивился, то не выдал этого, повернул голову и выдохнул Рэю в губы:

— Для тебя хватит.

После этого Рэй поцеловал его нормально, заставляя откинуться на спинку дивана. Хотелось сесть Тренеру на колени, но Рэй уже придумал, что обойдётся без этого. Так лучше для них двоих.

— Ударь меня, — попросил в приоткрытый рот.

Вот этого Тренер точно не ожидал, нахмурился, стараясь во взгляде Рэя найти ответ на ещё не успевший сформироваться вопрос.

— Аккуратно, несильно, — продолжил Рэй. Ему пришлось взять ладонь Тренера в свою и сжать её, показывая, что всё нормально и это — именно то, что нужно.

Прежде, чем ударить, или скорее, шлёпнуть, Тренер провёл по его губам пальцами и ещё раз заглянул в глаза — Рэй свои с трудом держал открытыми, а рот в ожидании наполнился слюной.  
В первый раз вышло едва заметно, с тем же успехом Тренер мог его погладить.

— Ладно, не настолько аккуратно, — Рэй облизал губы.

Тренер попробовал ещё раз. К третьему у него получилось уже так, как захотелось Рэю. Зуд внутри на секунду прекратился. Да, это было именно тем, что нужно.  
Он поцеловал Тренера снова, в этот раз сжимая свою ладонь на основании горла, давая понять, что всё нормально, что Рэй не почувствовал себя слабее от произошедшего, и можно продолжать. Тренер ему в рот от этого движения, кажется, всхлипнул, но Рэй этого почти не заметил.

— Ещё.

На пятый раз он закрыл глаза, а правой рукой сжал собственный член, мысленно поблагодарив Тренера за его неустанную любовь к спортивной и удобной одежде.

— На пол, — сказал Тренер. Его голос трещал, иначе Рэй не мог это описать. Не хрипел, а был как оголённый провод, оторвавшийся от вышки и упавший прямиком в лужу.

Он слез с дивана и подполз ближе, когда Тренер развёл колени шире.

— Ещё? — спросил, кончиками пальцев очертив щёку.

Рэй только кивнул. Тренер ударил его по левой щеке.

— Открой рот, — стоило Рэю подчиниться, как Тренер погладил его язык двумя пальцами, проталкивая их глубже. — Такой послушный. 

Усталость с его лица ушла, а Рэй заметить не успел когда, но со смутной надеждой подумал, что и сам наверняка уже выглядел не таким заезженным жизнью. Как минимум потому что стал румяным. Он чувствовал, как кожу пекло, пока ещё несильно, но так и должно было продолжаться. Тренер понял, сколько силы требовалось прикладывать и видел, что Рэй получал кайф.  
Тренер подтянул его повыше за плечо, влажными пальцами очертил ключицы. Поцеловал глубоко, держа за волосы на затылке. Рэй подумал, что ему резко стало так хорошо... И стало даже лучше, когда Тренер поцеловал его разрумяненную кожу.  
Ещё несколько шлепков, Рэй смотрел на Тренера сквозь ресницы. Его всего расслабило настолько, что он забыл о собственном стояке, стоило только пальцам попытаться заползти под резинку серых штанов, как Тренер остановил его.

— Не надо, — он погладил Рэя за ухом. — Помоги лучше мне.

Рэй стянул с него штаны и белье, до самых щиколоток, так, чтобы не тратить время, но позволить Тренеру оставить колени разведёнными в стороны.  
От радости Рэй чуть не подавился, Тренер это почувствовал и поддержал его под подбородком, отводя в сторону.  
Говорить ему не пришлось, Рэй сделал пару судорожных вдохов и выдохов и попробовал ещё раз. Во второй раз он уже не жадничал и открывал рот не как в последний раз, не забывая обводить языком головку. Тренер застонал одобрительно, не менее одобрительно погладил его по затылку, а второй рукой массировал плечо примерно в том ритме, в котором Рэй бы не отказался ощутить прикосновение на собственном члене.  
Пальцы Тренера сильнее зарылись в его волосы, направляя движение. Рэй не пытался сделать всё чисто и аккуратно (состояние сменилось на то, в котором ему перестало быть жалко диван), так что смазка, смешавшаяся со слюной, скользила всё ниже и ниже. Тренера этот момент не беспокоил. Он хрипло дышал и стонал, когда Рэй крепче обхватывал член губами под самой головкой.  
Во времени Рэй потерялся, он хаотично то хватался за бедро Тренера свободной рукой, то соскальзывал ею на диван, после чего приходил в себя и начинал гладить очень горячую кожу, что тоже длилось недолго.

— Рэй, — позвал его Тренер.

Если он вытащил член изо рта с разочарованным стоном, то, что ж, так оно и было. Рэй хотел, чтобы Тренер кончил ему в рот, а потом мечтал улечься прямо на ковёр и подрочить себе.  
У Тренера уже был другой план? Ладно, Рэй согласен.  
Ладонь коснулась его щеки, Рэй посмотрел в тёмные глаза. Боднул в ответ, напоминая, что можно ещё. Даже не можно — нужно.  
Ждать себя Тренер не заставил, дважды ударил по левой щеке. На втором ударе Рэй не сдержал себя, выдал какую-то ранее неизведанную ноту, смутно напомнившую скулёж. Тренер усмехнулся едва ли не с теплотой во взгляде.

— Подрочи себе, — Рэй, пока засовывал руку в штаны, увидел, как Тренер обхватил собственный член и лениво задвигал по нему рукой.

Хотелось чего-то ещё, Рэй не понимал, чего именно. Не понимал, пока Тренер ещё раз не погладил его по щеке. Ладонь его стала такой же горячей, так что Рэй прикосновение почти не ощущал, но точно знал, что Тренер ласково касался его. Так же ласково протолкнул ему большой палец в рот.  
Он кончил Рэю на лицо, попал себе на запястье. Рэй застонал глухо — рот-то был занят. Обхватил собственными непослушными пальцами за предплечье, заставляя подвинуться ближе, слизал капли. 

— Молодец, — похвалил Тренер. 

Видимо, этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Рэя сорвало окончательно и он обкончал свою ладонь и основательно испачкал штаны.

— Ну, — выдохнул Рэй, когда понял, что вернулся в состояние, где мог без труда говорить: — я не рассчитывал на многое, — он неаккуратно стёр сперму с собственной щеки, похрен, всё равно нужно было мыться: — но это было, прямо скажем, дохуя.

Тренер засмеялся и поцеловал его.  
Внутри обосновалось спокойствие, Рэй собирался проспать не пять часов. Как минимум девять, вырубить к чертям все будильники и провалиться в заслуженный сон. Теперь-то он обещал стать крепким. Судя по лицу Тренера, у того был примерно такое же настроение.

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо панде за то, как я теперь вижу квартиру тренера, мяу


End file.
